Anomiac./guide
Complete walkthrough of Anomiac. (Version -). Dream Denizens' Board Video Walkthrough Text Walkthrough You begin the game inside the room. You won't immediately be able to sleep, so leave the room. Feel free to explore the hallway. Take note of three paths: the second one on the left as you go down (near the fire extinguisher), the first one on the right perpendicular to the reception desk and the one just above the reception and beneath the elevators. Try to go through either one of the noted doors and you'll be sent back to your room. You'll now be able to sleep. Once in the dream world, leave the room and go down. The King will join your party and follow you around. Each Nexus door will have a colored painting beside it as well. (Each Dream Denizen will be refered to by the number listed on the image above, going left → right, top → bottom. You'll get a brief CG when you've interacted with all the Dream Denizens available in a dream world). 'Denizen 1' Enter the bottom-right door. Go right to the building structure. Go through the shredded curtain on the right side of the building. In the forest, go down and interact with the floating NPC. 'Denizen 2' Enter the door on the left. Interact with the red NPC walking around. 'Denizen 3' Enter the bottom-right door. Go right to the building structure. Go through the curtain on the left side of the building. In the forest, go south-east and interact with the brown NPC. 'Denizen 4' Enter the door on the left. Go roughly north-west and interact with the streetlight. Go down and interact with another streetlight sandwiched between some spires. Go down again and interact with the next streetlight. In the maze area, find and interact with the black, textured NPC standing north-east of where Denizen 10 is. 'Denizen 5' Enter the bottom-right door. Go right to the building structure. Go through the curtain on the left side of the building. In the forest, go north-east and interact with the yellow NPC among the trees. 'Denizen 6' Enter the bottom-right door. Go north-east to the building structure and interact with the blue NPC standing behind some bars at the top-left of the structure. 'Denizen 7' Enter the top-right door. Go up and interact with the NPC standing behind the bush. 'Denizen 8' Enter the bottom-right door. Go right to the building structure. Go through the curtain on the left side of the building. In the forest, go south-west and interact with the gray NPC. 'Denizen 9' Enter the door on the left. Head roughly north-west and interact with the streetlamp. Go down and interact with the long-haired NPC. 'Denizen 10' Enter the door on the left. Go roughly north-west and interact with the streetlight. Go down and interact with another streetlight sandwiched between some spires. Go down again and interact with the next streetlight. In the maze area, find and interact with the brick pattern NPC standing near some pillars. 'Denizen 11' Enter the door on the left. Go roughly north-west and interact with the streetlight. Go down and interact with another streetlight sandwiched between some spires. Go down again and interact with the next streetlight. In the maze area, find and interact with the blue NPC. 'Denizen 12' Enter the door on the left. Go down the interact with the gold NPC among the spires. 'Denizen 13' Enter the top-right door. Find and interact with the fast-moving NPC. 'Denizen 14' Enter the bottom-right door. Go right to the building structure. Destroy the four rows of pots in front of the building to draw back the large curtains at the front. Go through the drawn curtains. Go down and interact with the NPC. 'Denizen 15' Enter the top-right door. Go north-east and interact with the blue NPC standing under a traffic cone. 'Denizen 16' Enter the top-right door. Go down and interact with the NPC standing behind the vending stand. 'Denizen 17' Enter the door on the left. Go roughly north-west and interact with the streetlight. Go down and interact with another streetlight sandwiched between some spires. Go down again and interact with the next streetlight. In the maze area, find and interact with the winged NPC. 'Denizen 18' Enter the bottom-right door. Go left and interact with the minotaur behind the bars. 'Denizen 19' Enter the bottom-right door. Go right and interact with the red NPC standing between a partition and a pillar. 'Denizen 20' Enter the bottom-right door. Go north-west to the building structure and interact with the NPC standing beside a shredded curtain. Ending Fill each silhouette on the board with color. Make your way back to the Nexus. A path will appear leading to the door behind the reception desk. Go through the door. Follow the path as it spirals round, looking out for and interacting the Jester as you progress. At the end of the path is a red tile with what looks like a gold splatter on it. Step onto that tile. After teleporting, go up to the dinosaur skelton. After a cutscene, you'll wake up in your room with a door behind you. Go through the door and watch the next cutscene. After that, interact with the chair to view the ending. Category:Walkthroughs